Let's Have Fun!
by vinamhani
Summary: Hari ini Kageyama punya permainan seru dan dia ingin memainkannya bersama Tsukishima. Tapi kenapa permainan itu sukses membuat Tsukishima sport jantung plus sweat drop seliter? Padahal dia tidak melakukan gerakan berlebih. Tahu permainan apakah itu? / "Baiklah… Aku ikut bermain. Tapi— HEII!" / "APA! Kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku, ya!" / for Tsukishima's Birthday


Let's Have Fun© vinamhani

Haikyuu© Furudate Haruichi

* * *

Haloo~ Haloo~ #urusai!

Aku kambek hehehe... Dan kambeknya bawa serta recehan, gak guna ya? Tapi aku tetep ngotot pengen post ini, jadi minna-san wajib baca, terutama yg #ehm Tsukikage lovers... tapi kalo ga mau juga ga pa pa ding...

Happy Reading and Enjoy~

* * *

"Hei, kau mau bermain denganku?"

 _Bisikan setan,_ umpat Tsukishima dalam hati. Tanpa mempedulikan, ia tetap fokus pada layar TV di depan. Seolah tak mendengar apa-apa. Kageyama menjawil bahu Tsukishima, mengulang pertanyaan dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Tsukishima memutar bola mata jengah. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin meladeni permainan yang dirancang Kageyama. Sebab tak satu pun permainan dari raja itu yang menggugah minatnya. Paling mending hanya bermain _video game_ tempo hari lalu. Itu pun dia dapat menang dengan mudah, membuat Tsukishima berpikir kalau Kageyama itu buruk dalam hal _game_. Selain itu, saat ini ia sedang ingin fokus pada film yang tengah ditayangkan.

"Keii~ Aku sedang bertanya, tahu..." Kageyama mulai merengek. Ia menusuk lengan Tsukishima dengan ujung jarinya, berulang-ulang tanpa henti.

"Tidak mau. Kau ini berisik," tegas Tsukishima tanpa menoleh. Ia menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kageyama.

"Keeii~" Rengekan Kageyama mengeras. Ia menatap Tsukishima, merengut.

Tsukishima tak bergeming. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menoleh pada Kageyama.

"KEI YAROOO!" Akhirnya Kageyama tiba di batas kekesalannya. Ia berteriak mengumpat dengan kencang. Dengan begitu mau tidak mau Tsukishima menoleh juga. Dahinya berkerut menandakan rasa kesal yang ia pendam sedari tadi. Matanya menghujam tepat pada netra Kageyama.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Ayo main!" tandas Kageyama.

"Tidak mau. Apa itu kurang jelas?"

"Kenapa?" Kageyama mendesak.

Tsukishima menyipitkan mata. Ia tidak akan berniat menceritakan alasannya pada Kageyama. Bisa turun kharismanya jika ia jujur tanpa filter di depan orang ini. Alhasil, dengan memikirkan pertimbangan penting itu, Tsukishima menjawab sambil berpaling.

"Tanpa alasan."

Mendadak rahang Kageyama jatuh. Secepat kilat ia raih bantal sofa terdekat dan melemparnya ke muka Tsukishima dengan keras, sekuat tenaga.

"Kei! Huh! Kau ini tidak asyik!" sungutnya sambil cemberut. Ia melipat tangan, membantinng tubuh ke sandaran sofa.

Sebenarnya Tsukishima ingin marah, tapi ia juga enggan mengumbar emosinya, sehingga ia hanya memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilangkan denyut tak beraturan di kepala.

Tsukishima menghela napas berat. _Kekanakan_ , gerutunya kesal dalam hati.

"Kau ingin apa, Bayi Raja?"

Sebenarnya Kageyama ingin protes keras. Ia ingin memaki Tsukishima karena lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan nama yang lebih menyebalkan dari kata ' _Ousama_ '. Namun semua itu ia tahan. Melihat Tsukishima yang mulai menanggapi keinginannya membuat Kageyama memprioritaskan untuk menekan amarahnya pada titik paling rendah.

Kageyama mendengus. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang ku inginkan."

"Kalau begitu bermain apa?" tanya Tsukishima meralat pertanyaannya dengan nada malas. Kageyama tetap tak ingin menjawab. Sebagai ganti dari sikapnya itu, ia malah menatap lurus Tsukishima dengan pandangan _kau-tahu-bukan-itu-yang-aku-inginkan_ , membuat Tsukishima terlihat makin muak — sekaligus tak mendapatkan pilihan lain.

"Baiklah… Aku ikut bermain. Tapi— HEII!"

Tsukishima berseru keras saat tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya ditarik paksa meninggalkan ruang tengah. Tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk protes, lelaki bersurai pirang itu sudah dibawa ke hadapan meja dapur yang sekarang ini memiliki penampilan baru yang aneh. Bukan dari segi dekorasi, melainkan karena beberapa benda tak wajar menampakkan diri di sana.

Sejenak, Tsukishima memperhatikan benda-benda asing di atas meja dengan mata memincing. Otaknya yang tergolong pintar itu memikirkan satu pertanyaan yang tak hentinya berputar di kepalanya. Kemudian berakhir dengan meminta penjelasan pada Kageyama melalui sebuah tatapan.

Di luar dugaan, Kageyama malah tersenyum manis.

"Ayo main _Russian Roulatte_."

"APA?!"

·

·

·

Pada dasarnya, Tsukishima sangat tahu kalau permainan yang disusun Kageyama selalu membosankan dan pasti payah—setidaknya begitulah menurut persepsinya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak pernah berpikir kalau Kageyama akan mengusulkan permainan gila tersebut, dan bahkan sudah mempersiapkannya!

"Ap-pa? Kau baru-san… bi-lang ap-a?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli, Kei," Kageyama mendengus. "Aku bilang 'ayo main _Russian Roulatte_ '."

"Kau masih waras kan? Jiwamu masih hidup kan? Kalau kau ingin bunuh diri tidak usah mengajak ku. Atau jika ini caramu untuk mengusir ku dari apartemen ini, sungguh merupakan suatu cara terburuk yang aku tahu. Aku bisa pergi tanpa kau perlu menyusun rencana gila seperti ini!"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak berniat bunuh diri atau mengusirmu. Aku sungguh ingin bermain." Kageyama beralih melirik pistol-pistol di atas meja. " Tadi Hinata sudah memasukkan pelurunya, tapi aku juga tidak tahu di pistol yang mana."

"A— _Nani_ —?" Baru saja Kageyama bicara tentang peluru? Dia sungguh-sungguh telah memasukkan peluru? Tiba-tiba Tsukishima merasakan lehernya tercekat.

"Aku harap Hinata memasukkannya dengan benar, kalau tidak pasti akan macet," tambah Kageyama tanpa beban. Ia kini sempurna memperhatikan pistol-pistol itu dengan pandangan seakan melihat permen. Lalu sedetik kemudian kembali menatap Tsukishima.

"Kau berniat membunuhku." Tanpa sadar Tsukishima bergumam.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak. Lagipula bisa saja kau tidak mendapat pistol yang berisi peluru."

"Ah, ya, bisa jadi begitu." Tsukishima mengangguk membenarkan. Entah kenapa dirinya terlihat kosong sekarang. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menoleh pada Kageyama dengan sorot mata kesal. "Kau kira aku bodoh?! Di sini hanya ada tiga pistol! Hanya tiga! Itu artinya peluang untuk hidup sangat kecil! Ck. Jangan-jangan kau mengisi dua pistol dengan peluru," sungutnya semi misuh-misuh.

"Tidak. Hanya ada satu pistol yang berisi peluru," bantah Kageyama tegas.

Tsukishima tak menyahut. Pemuda itu malah memejamkan matanya sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya lama. Seperti sedang menetralisir banyak hal dalam dirinya. Mungkin emosi dan akal sehat.

"Aku tidak ikut main," putus Tsukishima lirih tanpa intonasi. Kageyama langsung tersentak dan menyela.

"Tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyanggupi akan bermain tadi. Kau bukan pembohong, kan? Kau juga bukan seorang pengecut yang suka menelan kembali kata-katanya, kan?"

 _Damn._ Tidak ada celah untuk berkelit. Kalau sudah begini mau tidak mau Tsukishima tak bisa mundur. Sembari menatap Kageyama dengan mata elangnya, Tsukishima sudah menyumpah serapah tak karuan dalam hati. Seandainya bisa ia pasti sudah meninju wajah raja semena-mena itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak akan mundur," ujar Kageyama setelah melihat bahwa Tsukishima tak bereaksi menolak lagi. Ia mengulum senyum puas kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tenang. "Nah, bagaimana kalau aku yang mulai pertama?"

"APA?! Kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku, ya?!"

"Tidak! Astaga, aku harus mengatakannya berapa kali?" Kageyama menyahut cepat sambil bersungut. Telunjuknya sibuk menekan telinga yang mungkin sempat berdenging karena protes keras Tsukishima barusan.

"Kau… Kau…" Tsukishima kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mencela kegilaan Kageyama ini dengan mulut sarkasnya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan untuk menunjukkan emosinya. Sekedar meninju atau memutilasi Kageyama itu masih belum cukup.

Tiba-tiba Tsukishima merasa kepalanya berdenyut stress.

"Aku mulai sekarang."

"Semoga kau mati," ketus Tsukishima sambil melipat tangan. Kageyama melirik kesal disumpahi begitu. Namun sedetik kemudian perhatiannya sudah terfokus pada tiga pistol yang tersedia. Setelah memperhatikan sebentar, Kageyama meraih sebuah pistol. Lalu memposisikan moncong benda itu di keningnya. Ia menatap Tsukishima sebentar lalu menghela napas.

Atmosfer di ruangan itu seketika berubah hening. Rasa tegang menjalar bebas menyusupi setiap pori. Memberi tekanan berlebih pada jantung sehingga udara mengalir tak selancar seharusnya. Membuat paru-paru terasa sedikit sesak. Tanpa sadar Tsukishima menahan napas. Matanya tak lepas dari telunjuk Kageyama yang terselip di pelatuk pistol. Jari itu dengan pelan mulai bergerak mundur menekan benda kecil di sana. Hanya sebuah gerakan singkat, tapi itulah yang akan mengubah segalanya. Hidup…atau mati.

DORR.

Tsukishima terkesiap. Suara memekakkan itu seketika membuat matanya membelalak lebar. Lelaki dengan surai pirang itu bahkan merasa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak, meski sekarang sudah berdebar kembali. Wajah pemuda itu pias. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak terasa dingin.

"Hei~ Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tegur Kageyama sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangan di depan wajah Tsukishima.

Eh? Lho?

Tsukishima tak bisa langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya lebih dulu.

"K-kau…masih…hidup?"

"Tentu saja." Kageyama menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, kemudian melanjutkan, "kau benar-benar mengharapkan aku mati?"

"Lalu dari mana datangnya suara itu?" Tsukishima memilih mengacuhkan tuduhan Kageyama. Sedetik Kageyama melotot—tidak ikhlas diabaikan begitu saja, tetapi segera berubah normal lagi. Ia mengendikkan bahu.

"Mungkin balon. Tadi Hinata sempat pergi membelinya."

"Bocah sebesar itu masih memainkan balon?"

"Agh! Sumpah! Kau ini lupa atau apa, sih? Kau tidak ingat kalau Hinata punya adik perempuan yang masih kanak-kanak? Bisa saja balon itu untuk dia, kan? Kenapa kau jadi pikun begini?"

 _Seenaknya saja bicara_ , sungut Tsukishima dalam hati.

"Kei, giliranmu," Kageyama mengingatkan.

 _Oh sial, kenapa aku harus terjebak permainan bodoh ini? Menghancurkan setengah harga diriku dengan terus menerus memekik 'apa?!' dan menampakkan wajah shock yang tak mau sembunyi barang sedetik pun. Dasar raja sialan! Akan ku pastikan kau mendapat balasan setelah permainan ini selesai. Aaakh! Itu pun jika aku masih hidup! Dasar raja gila!_

"Kei, ku bilang sekarang giliranmu," tegur Kageyama memutus monolog batin penuh sumpah serapah Tsukishima. Lelaki surai pirang itu mendengus sambil menggumam dengan ketus, "iya, tahu."

Netranya kini menatap dua benda laknat yang tersisa di atas meja. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Tsukishima merutuk. Seandainya melarikan diri adalah pilihan terbaik, Tsukishima ingin sekali melakukannya. Tapi lagi-lagi harga dirinya menolak keras-keras pilihan ajaib tersebut. Ia bisa kehilangan muka jika bersikap pengecut di hadapan Kageyama.

TAPI! Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi, TAPI—

INI NAMANYA HIDUP ATAU MATI!

Jika Tsukishima salah menentukan pilihan pada pistol yang akan diambilnya, tamat sudah. _GAME OVER_. Bahkan terbayang di kepala Tsukishima bagaimana nanti rumahnya akan ramai didatangi para pelayat. Lalu di salah satu ruangan rumahnya terdapat sebuah peti mati putih berhias karangan bunga yang di dalamnya terbaring—

Tidak, tidak. Tsukishima tidak sanggup membayangkannya lagi. Itu terlalu jauh.

Sekali lagi lelaki penggemar sajian _strawberry_ itu menelan ludah. Ah, setelah ini mungkin ia tak dapat mencicipi asam _strawberry_ lagi.

Tangan panjang Tsukishima mulai bergerak. Antara otak dan motoriknya harus selaras. Ia benar-benar harus memilih sesuai dengan logikanya, meski ia tahu mungkin hal itu tak membantu sama sekali. Namun tetap saja—harus selaras!

Akhirnya pilihan Tsukishima jatuh pada pistol di sisi kanan. Sembari merasakan dingin yang menjalar di permukaan tangannya, lelaki itu mengangkat pistol tersebut ke kepalanya. Ia menutup mata. Batinnya merapal do'a tanpa henti, memohon pada Tuhan agar memberinya jalan menuju kematian dengan cara yang lebih elit. Apapun, asal jangan melalui cara bodoh ini.

"Ehm,"

Tsukishima membuka mata dan melotot kesal pada Kageyama. Iya, dia tahu ia harus menarik pelatuk pistolnya! Memang tidak bisa menunggu sebentar lagi? Ia juga butuh persiapan mental! _Uukh, sial!_

Tsukishima mengumpat sekali lagi dalam hati. Tapi kali ini ujung telunjuknya juga bergerak. Napasnya tertahan. Debaran jantungnya bertalu bagai drum pengumuman pemenang lomba—dan mungkin akan jadi debaran terakhirnya.

Tanpa sadar Tsukishima menutup mata.

 _Kaa-san, maafkan aku…_

TEK.

·

·

·

 _Lho? Kok?_

Kelopak Tsukishima terbuka. Ia menekan lagi pelatuk pistolnya beberapa kali.

TEK. TEK.

TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA!

Tsukishima nyaris bersorak kegirangan dan selebrasi keliling Miyagi kalau saja pikirannya itu tidak gila. Pada akhirnya yang lelaki itu lakukan adalah bernapas le—

"Tunggu dulu," sela Kageyama dengan dahi berkerut. Tangannya merebut paksa pistol yang Tsukishima pilih lalu sedikit mengutak-atik benda itu. Entah melakukan apa, tapi Tsukishima dapat mendengar Kageyama menggerutu 'bodoh' dengan samar. Tapi terserahlah. Yang penting ia—

"Nah, mari cek ulang," senyum Kageyama ringan sambil…mengarahkan pistol itu padanya?!

Tsukishima nyaris tewas sebelum benar-benar ditembak. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang amat kentara. Tubuhnya melemas, dingin bukan main. Lebih daripada itu, yang paling parah adalah jiwanya. Perasaan lega yang tadi sempat mampir kini diambil paksa dan diinjak tanpa ampun lalu dilempar jauh-jauh, tergantikan oleh rasa mencelos tak terkira.

Detik itu juga Tsukishima merasa dikhianati.

"K-kau…apa yang…"

"Maaf, tadi pistolnya macet. Tapi sekarang sudah bisa dipakai lagi."

"H…hah?!" Apa lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar serius? Apa ini sama artinya dengan Kageyama sungguh bernafsu ingin membunuhnya? Apa dia akan berakhir mati di tangan kekasihnya sendiri?

Tsukishima tak bisa berpikir lagi. Otaknya kosong. Pasrah. Ya, mungkin tak ada pilihan lain. Tubuh jangkungnya sudah terlalu lemas bahkan sekedar untuk menggerakkan ujung jari. Ia mematung diam.

Sementara di hadapannya Kageyama tampak menatapnya serius. Seolah tengah berkonsentrasi pada titik sasaran yang akan dibidiknya. Dan jika sudah begitu, Tsukishima yakin akurasinya mencapai 100%, mengingat kemampuan konsentrasi Kageyama yang luar biasa.

Tsukishima tak ada minat lagi untuk tutup mata.

DORR.

·

·

·

Sedetik, Tsukishima merasa darahnya surut. Kulitnya yang pucat sudah seperti orang mati. Otaknya kram, tak bisa berpikir lagi, atau lebih tepatnya _slow response_. Matanya yang berkedip menangkap senyum manis Kageyama yang sedikit terhalang benda-benda kecil yang berjatuhan.

 _I-ni…apa?_

KLIK.

Kageyama menurunkan kamera ponselnya. Lelaki bersurai gelap itu mengamati sesuatu di layar ponsel tersebut sambil terkikik geli.

"Kau lucu sekali, Kei," tawanya _innocent_. Saat itulah Tsukishima tersadar. Kageyama baru saja mengambil gambar wajah _clueless_ -nya! Bersamaan dengan kesadaran itu pula, iris coklat madu Tsukishima—baru bisa—melihat kertas-kertas kecil warna-warni berserakan di sekitarnya.

 _Oh, oh, jangan bilang benda-benda ini keluar dari—_

"Nah, Kei, selamat ulang tahun, ya," ujar Kageyama manis.

"Apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun. Hari ini tanggal 27 September kan?" Kageyama masih memasang senyum _angelic_ -nya—yang jarang terekspos. Tetapi senyum itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Tsukishima. Sebaliknya, malah membuat Tsukishima memandang Kageyama tajam penuh selidik, menuntut penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya tidak satu pun dari tiga pistol mainan ini yang berisi peluru. Satu-satunya yang terisi hanyalah pistol yang kau pilih. Isinya pun hanya kertas warna-warni yang ku potong kecil-kecil. Tapi ternyata tadi pistolnya sedikit macet. Hehe…" Kageyama nyengir sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Namun tanpa ia tahu penjelasannya itu bagai minyak yang menyiram api. Tsukishima langsung melempar tatapan _psychopath_ pada Kageyama, membuat lelaki bermanik sewarna langit malam itu harus menelan ludah paksa. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur. Senyumnya pun mulai memudar tanpa bekas.

"Eh… A-aku juga m-membuatkan _s-strawberry shortcake_ u-untukmu. J-jadi jangan m-marah."

Percuma. Kageyama tahu itu. Aura Tsukishima tak berkurang sama sekali. Malah semakin pekat melingkupi setiap senti tubuh lelaki surai pirang yang biassanya tenang itu. Kini giliran Kageyama yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin pilihan melarikan diri dapat ia pertimbangkan.

"Kau merusak harga diriku, _Ousama yaro_."

Masa bodoh! Mau harga dirinya jatuh pun Kageyama masih sayang nyawa! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kageyama segera melarikan kakinya dari dapur. Ke manapun, asal jauh dari jangkauan Tsukishima! Mungkin masuk kamar, mengunci pintunya, lalu menyumbatnya dengan almari. Kedengarannya tidak buruk. Oh! Atau…atau… Aakh! Pokoknya apapun! Kalau perlu hijrah dari Jepang hari itu juga ia bersedia!

"Kageyama Tobio, tunggu." Hyaaa~ Ternyata Tsukishima mau repot-repot mengejarnya! Itu berarti Tsukishima benar-benar akan memutilasinya sekarang! Alarm di kepala Kageyama seketika berbunyi lebih nyaring. _Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!_

"Keeii~ Aku kan sudah minta maaaff~"

"KAPAN KAU MINTA MAAF, SIALAN?! BERHENTI!"

"HYAAA~ TOLOOOONNGGG…!"

.Fin dengan Geje-nya.

* * *

Untuk pengertian permainan Russian Roulatte, sejarah, dan cara mainnya bisa buka link ini yaa^^ discover_russia/2014/09/21/russian_roulette_permainan_maut_yang_ternyata_bukan_dari_rusi_25205

* * *

A/N : HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR TSUKISHIMA KEI!^^

Ah, akhirnya bisa buat fic khusus ultah mamas ganteng ini. Sebenernya banyak sih fic ultah buat dia, tapi ga sempet ngetiknya. Buat mamas Kageyama juga ada. Tapi ga tau mau publish yang mana. Pokoknya tahun ini hari spesial mereka harus ada yg spesial juga. Seenggaknya aku mau kasih kado walau cuma fic absurd/ditendang.

O iya, maafkan juga akan kesalahan fakta di fic ini. Selain mereka jadi OOC—author sadar diri kok, cara permainan Russian Roulatte-nya juga salah. Harusnya kan pake 1 pistol revolver gitu terus pelurunya dimasukin ke salah satu slotnya. Tapi aku pakenya malah 3 pistol. Mana ga jelas pula tipe pistolnya yg gimana. Kan kalo pake yg single-shots ga ada ya yg versi mainannya? Palingan pake pistol-semi-automatic, tapi itu juga beda tampilannya sama pistol mainan. Yaah… apapun pistolnya readertachi ga usah pusing-pusing mikir ya… Cuma untuk ngedukung cerita fic ini aja kok.

AARGHH! Kemarin TsukkiKage Week ya? #dah lewat lama woii  
Iya sih, dan aku kecewa ga bisa ikut partisipasi T.T Kenapa? Karena aku tahu tanggalnya aja pas searching tanggal 11 Sept malem... What the- Telat banget... Dan lebih sedih lagi ternyata meski di hari spesial gitu fic nya mereka tetep minim cyekalii...  
#abaikan aja deh, lebay banget ini orang -_-

BTW… #lirik atas

Panjang banget .

Oke deh, aku minta review aja ya, jangan timpukkan sandal gara-gara kalian kecewa ma aku… :D


End file.
